How does he do That?
by bobmcbobbob1
Summary: Oh, come on. I'm not the only one to wonder how Jareth flips those crystals around. Sarah gets dragged back to the Underground and hey, it's something she's always wanted to know. Undertones of JS. Was a oneshot but too much fun to leave. Fluff
1. Out of the Mouths of Babes

_Hello everyone out there! I just my computer back (had a bad part and wouldn't start) and can write again. This is my first shot at a Labyrinth fanfic...here's hoping..._

_Disclaimer: Yep, don't own it, just like manipulating it. Credit goes to Jim Henson and Co. Kudos._

_Yeah...I support the Jareth/Sarah pairing but that's more of an undertone than a focus here, just in case anyone wants to know. _

_Hope you like it; enjoy!_

* * *

Sarah repeatedly clunked her head against the tall bedpost, cursing her existence under her breath. _How the hell did you let this happen? One minute, you're sitting at home reading a book; the next SOMEBODY (I may never forgive you for this Toby!) comes ambling up…but who could resist that sweet six-year-old grin. Apparently not me. He just had to come running up bubbling with pride from his art project. What older sister could refuse asking to see it? _

_Who knew Toby had such an aptitude for art? The shape of a dog was actually discernable from the lumps of clay. Of course it certainly was not a dog and he told me directly but why did he have to tell me it was a giant orange furry creature that he didn't remember the name of?_

Her head now started to smart from prolonged banging and she rubbed her forehead vigorously in an attempt to dull the pain. Sarah's headache worsened as she played back what had happened next: _you had barely recovered from Toby's revelation, immediately fearing the worst, when he proclaimed that his creation needed a name. First he threw out Hoggle and your eyes went wide, then he threw out a garbled version of Didymus and your jaw started to fall open, then he threw out the name Ludo and wasn't content with that one either as you just gawked at him thinking surely he couldn't have seen you actually talking to them. And THEN, though he somehow missed your zombie impression, he joyously announced that his masterpiece was called Jareth. _

A flash and puff of glitter later, and there he was.

Sarah cringed again, a result from the combination of her glaring reflection in the mirror with a large red circle left on her forehead and a recollection of her reaction. It just wasn't fair. One man should not be both so glamorous and so dominating at the same time. Of course Toby felt no qualms in talking to the stranger, no matter how strange the stranger may be; he even held up his little model and introduced them, earning Sarah a significant look from the King of the Goblins.

He conjured a toy and of course Toby was thrilled. Sarah had made several attempts to protest but each seemed to die before they could reach the surface.

"Hello Sarah."

It took Sarah a moment to realize that it was not her memory that was speaking to her but the source itself had walked into her room.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" she snapped.

"Not in my own castle."

Sarah huffed lightly and turned away, refusing to continue on a vein she would likely lose at this rate…well that and the confirmation of her worst fears held her tongue.

How could Toby do this? He was positively delighted to learn that Jareth already knew his sister and immediately asked if Jareth thought she was pretty. Sarah flushed slightly at the memory.

"Are you ill?" the present Jareth asked.

"No, I'm fine," Sarah replied, a little distracted. Jareth, the earlier Jareth, had answered that he admired her very much; she was still trying to cipher the correct conclusions to draw from that one.

And Toby, oh Toby…

"_I like you Jareth." _

"_Why thank you, Toby."_

"_How did you know my name?"_

"_Your sister," he replied honestly. _

_Toby nodded. "Sarah needs a boyfriend, will you be her boyfriend?"_

_Sarah nearly fainted in mortification, still her brother plowed on, totally oblivious as Jareth grinned slightly…a rather attractive grin but with hint of devilry all the same. _

_When Jareth didn't respond immediately, trying to catch the eye of Sarah who was determined not to catch his, Toby piped up again: "I wish she'd go with you."_

That was all it had taken. Apparently, the wish had been close enough.

"And here I am again," she mumbled under her breath.

"Something wrong, Sarah?" Jareth drawled with a sly grin.

"Nothing, I'm just planning the death of my little brother."

"Oh come now. He's a nice child, concerned for his sister…even for her love life." Jareth's grin broadened as Sarah's cheeks inflamed. He continued on a different note: "You are aware that you are not restricted to your room, correct?"

"I just haven't wanted to leave it yet."

"Come now, Sarah. For two days?"

"I just haven't wanted to leave," she repeated, trying to remember that she was a "mature adult."

"You know, I could easily take your brother again and turn him into a goblin."

"You wouldn't!" Sarah whipped around to face him again.

"You're right, I wouldn't. But it makes for a nice threat, always has. That and the Bog, of course."

Sarah sighed and covered her face with her hands, trialing her fingers down her cheeks. "Look, I'm just trying to get used to all this."

"Sarah, two days? Honestly."

"You're the one who didn't set another thirteen hour time limit."

"I didn't think I would have to." He sighed, acknowledging that this sort of argument was unlikely to make it very far. Jareth rose from his chair. "You will join me for dinner tonight. Should you feel like being rebellious, remember I can transport you from any room in the castle and in whatever state you may be in." Sarah's brows knotted in a frown but he pressed on so as to avoid any complaints and who knew what else: "In the meantime, perhaps you'd like to catch up with a few friends? They are expecting you."

"If you send me to the Fireys I'll—" Sarah was cut-off mid-sentence as she disappeared from the room. Jareth smiled to himself, reminded once more of the spirit he adored in her.

His smiled faded slightly. If only she hadn't finished the labyrinth. She should have given up, then everything would have fallen perfectly into place. He would approach her when she was weak and helpless, having failed and feeling the weight of it all, and show her mercy, allowing her to stay in the Underground with her brother. _Who knew what could happen in eternity?_ Jareth had thought then, knowing full well what he would try and that he would go to any lengths to make her his queen.

But instead her will truly seemed as great for she stood just as stubborn, resolute in the face of his offer. Now that had hurt, tossed aside like that, even if he hadn't spoken his affection for her in the _best_ choice of words. And spending an entire year stuck in his owl form…that had been difficult to get over not to mention the state of chaos the dimwitted goblins had left his castle in. Yet through it all, he admired her more now than he cared to admit fully.

She still kept contact with her friends in the labyrinth (with his permission, of course; why would he want his world, and therefore himself, to be forgotten?) and had yet to see through his disguise when he tagged along with the masses on occasion though normally she called only on a select few.

Jareth sighed; a second chance was wonderful yet Sarah still seemed as disinclined toward him as ever. Maybe she just didn't understand (she had been rather young then, who could say?), maybe it just wasn't meant to be (perish the thought!), or maybe…just maybe…

Jareth conjured a crystal and flipped it about absently; he was going to have to work on a better first impression than her last visit. That, and assure himself that she wouldn't discover a way back home.

Meanwhile, Sarah flumped unceremoniously onto an old worn chair in a darkened room. Sitting opposite herself with wide eyes and slack jaw was Hoggle.

"Hoggle!" she cried as she scrambled out of the plush fabric, only to have the arms reach out and yank her back. After a moment of stunned silence she sighed and stopped fighting the possessive chair. "I guess I'll give you a hug later."

"T'ain't nothin' to worry about. Not that it ain't good to see yeh, but what are yeh doing here? I tolds yeh that if yeh ever needs me just to call."

"Well, I hadn't exactly planned this myself but it is so good to see you," her anger and frustration melting away as she sincerely greeted her friend.

"House…small…" came the whining deep voice of Ludo as he appeared next to them, scrunched against the ceiling.

"Ludo!" Sarah greeted happily, though still held hostage by the gentle chair.

"Sawah!" the beast sang back cheerfully, his discomfort momentarily forgotten. He reached down and promptly ripped the arms off of the chair as Hoggle tried vainly to protest. Sarah missed the dwarf's chastisement of the giant furry beast as his voice was too muffled by his orange fur around Sarah's ears when Ludo pulled her into a tight hug.

"Sawah…friend."

"That's right, Ludo," Sarah said as she pulled out of the hug and touched his wrinkly cheek.

After Ludo accidentally broke a second chair, Hoggle grumblingly took the group outside.

"Where is Sir Didymus?"

"Oh, he's off somewheres. Some secret mission or another."

"I suppose we have his snootie-ness to thank for that."

"Naw, he was quite 'cited to go."

The trio, or rather Hoggle and Sarah with a few booming interjections by Ludo, chatted amiably for quite some time as the sun slowly eased lower in the sky.

"There's something that's been bothering me Hoggle. Have either of you been speaking with Toby?"

Hoggle's guilty shuffling of his feet was response enough.

"I see." They were both quiet for a moment, until Hoggle posed a question of his own: "Forgive me askin' Sarah but how did you get here?"

Sighing to herself, Sarah related her story with a voice of resignation.

"Well, I said it once and I'll say it again, you sure got his attention."

"Hoggle, what do you mean by that?"

His reply was cut short as the entire scene vanished before Sarah's eyes and she was yanked away from the spot in a copse of the labyrinth. A dramatically different place registered next: the lavish dining room of the Goblin King on one of two chairs placed at the end of a gigantic wooden table.

"I was in the middle of a conversation, Jareth," she stated calmly with a hint of annoyance.

"I said it didn't matter where you were, you would be joining me for dinner."

"Couldn't you have given me another minute?"

"And let your dinner get cold? I don't think so," Jareth replied with a grin.

Sarah was pretty sure he knew exactly what he had interrupted. She shook her head and rolled her eyes; he was just being Jareth and she was in too light a mood after a visit with her friends to let it bother her much now. Besides, she probably had the rest of eternity to figure it out.

Underground food was phenomenal, much better than what slop had been served in her room, sort of an indirect punishment (she assumed) for refusing to leave those walls earlier. Jareth smiled at her, noticing her eyes widening as she tasted the Underground equivalent to chocolate.

"Would you care to join me in the library?"

Slightly caught off guard by his gallantry as he assisted her from her seat and out the door, she agreed without truly considering the fact that she had just willingly trapped herself to his company.

The room itself was phenomenal. Stacks of books stretching to the ceiling with elegant wooden chairs and glossy tables off to one side and plush chairs (that likely wouldn't try to trap whoever sat in them, though she was wary all the same) for reading.

Sarah glanced around at the tables; she'd always supposed that games were just in his nature: "Checkers, huh?"

"Well, checkers and chess, do you play?" he replied eagerly.

"Not very well," she admitted. "But I play a mean game of Uno." She grinned but Jareth looked at her perplexed. "Look, if you can conjure a deck or whatever it is that you do with the little glass balls, I'll teach you."

He twisted his wrist and produced a little glass ball that phased into a new deck. Sarah shuffled the cards like an expert and dealt quickly. The game took a little explaining but Jareth caught on quickly, balking as Sarah was the first to lay the "draw 2" card.

"But that's cheating."

"It most certainly is not. It's in the rules, now take your cards."

"I'm supposed to get rid of my cards, why should I take more?" Jareth crossed his arms over his chest, grinning all the same.

"Because that's how the game is played." Sarah smirked back, unable to resist his playfulness.

"But how about just this once…"

"Nope."

"It's not fair." Jareth echoed Sarah's oft used phrase from when he was in charge of the game as his smile widened.

"Nope, it isn't. But that's just the way it is. Now pick up your stupid cards."

With a great show of reluctance, Jareth reached over and pulled two more into his hand from the deck.

"Happy now?"

Sarah's grinned excitedly, "Yep." She laid down her last card: "I'm out. I win."

Jareth looked about ready to announce that the game was unfair again but thought better of it. Instead he muttered in a slightly sullen voice, "So what do you win?"

Sarah thought for a moment, wondering if she could take advantage of the situation.

"Apparently nothing." Too late, Jareth saw she was considering something. "Still, we could make it more interesting."

Sarah raised a skeptical eyebrow, "such as?" Jareth shrugged and Sarah gave him a look that read "well that's not helpful" but only sighed, searching her brain for something. "Well maybe you could…no never mind," Sarah flushed, embarrassed about what she was about to request.

The blush didn't escape Jareth's notice. "What is it?" he urged her to continue, all too sure that it was some delicious secret.

"Well…no you'd think it was stupid," Sarah shot back.

Interest only piqued further, Jareth continued to press.

Finally Sarah gave in: "Alright, alright! Ever since you came and took Toby away, I've always just kind of wondered…" Sarah sighed and glanced up at Jareth. "You're just going to laugh at me."

"Not at all, you have my word," Jareth replied earnestly, truly interested in what she had to say. He touched her hand lightly to convey his sincerity.

"Fine…alright. Ever since you appeared into that room that night, I've always wondered. I just don't know how you did it."

"Did what Sarah?" he asked when she hesitated again, moving closer to her.

Biting her lip, Sarah spoke in a rush, "I always wanted to know how you do that thing with the crystals. Flipping them around on your hand and all that."

Jareth blinked, his mind on a totally different track than Sarah's.

"See? You think it's stupid."

Still trying to recover, Jareth replied, "No, no. It's fine."

"Really? Could you teach me? I've just always wanted to know how to do it." Sarah's eagerness slowly eroded some of her embarrassment.

"I suppose…" he state, sliding back to his spot on the couch, slightly disappointed (though Sarah seemed to miss it).

"Alright, so how does it work?"

"I don't know. You just do."

"That's not very helpful."

Jareth just responded with a patented Goblin King smirk.

"Look, if you're too scared to even try then—"

"I'm not afraid." With a flick of his wrist, Jareth generated a perfect crystal and handed it to Sarah before conjuring one for himself. "Watch," he commanded. With delicate ease, he floated the ball over his hand for a moment. "Now you try."

"I'll break it."

"It won't break, don't worry."

Still skeptical, Sarah held the crystal carefully; it sure felt like glass.

"Trust me, Sarah."

Sighing lightly, Sarah twitched her hand forward, trying to get the momentum started and each time catching the ball instead.

"No, you've got to try it like this."

"Easy for you to say. You've had God knows how many years to practice."

"I'm only 443." When Sarah's only response was to stare, Jareth immediately informed her, "That's still incredibly young for an immortal. My parents are a couple millennia and then some. Besides, you'll be immortal soon, too. Unless you can find a way back to the surface."

"Immortal, huh? Weird. Is there really no way you can die?"

"No, there are still ways but I don't plan on telling them to you at this point."

"Gee, thanks."

He immediately tried to defend his statement and assure her that it wasn't meant offensively but Sarah interrupted with, "Just show me how to do this."

Maybe it had been a silly question but it was something she'd always been curious about and he proved to be a patient teacher, despite what she would have assumed. Though every once in a while when she lost control of the crystal, it would have this strange tendency to squirt water or melt into some sticky substance when she went to retrieve it while Jareth just gave yet another patented Goblin King smirk. Between Sarah's small outbursts of "What was that for?" or "Har har very funny" or occasional bits of laughter and Jareth's bizarre teaching and rich laughter, they managed a side bit of conversation.

Finally, Sarah cheered, "Look! Look, I'm getting the hang of it!"

"I see that. Perhaps someday you'll be able to conjure crystals of your own. Hard telling what gifts the labyrinth might give you, being so close and all." He glanced at the tall floor clock that was somehow too short to reach the floor and declared, "It's getting late. Much as I hate to see you return to the same four walls you've spent the past two days, I'm afraid I must suggest as much."

Sarah yawned, "yeah, that's probably a good idea." She started to give the crystal back to Jareth.

"No, keep it. Keep practicing if you really want to learn it."

Sarah smiled and rose from her chair, clutching the ball carefully. Leaning over Jareth's chair, she kissed his forehead. "Thank you for the lesson."

The corners of Jareth's mouth twitched into a contented smile thinking that perhaps it was a start as he heard Sarah's footsteps start to walk away.

"Oh, and Jareth?" Sarah called at the door of the library.

"Yes?" he asked, turning around.

Sarah smiled wickedly then twirled her wrist lightly and generated a crystal: "Catch!"

Stunned as he was, Jareth obeyed and was rewarded with a face full of paint as the ball exploded in his hands. Smirking regardless, he rose from his chair.

"You! I'll have you thrown in an oubliette!"

Sarah only laughed and ran from the door frame, the Goblin King (the blue paint having changed to a vibrant green then a fabulous shade of pink and still changing) in hot pursuit.

* * *

_And there you have it. The whole point of this really was just to have Sarah ask how he does the crystal thing, that's all I really wanted to do but maybe I'll write more...I kinda like this...meh probably not on this one though. Thanks for reading. _


	2. Pink

_Alright, this was just too much fun to write to letit end so quicklyso here I am again. I'm going to try to introduce a plot soon hereso we don't succumb to an overdose of pure fluff. And I'm not sure how consistant I'll be, considering that my muse has been jumping between projects lately and I'm afriad to try and direct her (she can be so tempremental, you know what I mean?). _

_Thank you so much to all reviewers! You rock my socks! _

_Please enjoy; hope you like it!_

* * *

Sarah sat back in the library on one of the couches with her arms crossed, clearly disgruntled. Of course, that could have had something to do with the fact that she had just spent the last hour in an oubliette listening to a loop of some of the most grating tones she'd ever heard…or it could also have something to do with the shocking shade of pink her hair had turned, sticking up in random places in a near-semblance of spikes. Her eyes followed Jareth as he paced back and forth, her lips set in a grim line. Jareth turned to face her, a large splotch of color across his pale skin; though he had used his magic to dim the strange stain, he could not erase it completely but at least it wasn't shifting colors quite as distractingly.

"Did you enjoy the Goblin Symphony?"

Sarah only blinked slowly in response, resuming her glare.

"Oh, come now, what ever could be the matter?"

"Change my hair back the way it was."

"I could have given you a Mohawk, you know. The brother of the last child had an enormously tall one and I had to ask what it was."

"Change it back."

Jareth gave an odd half-smile. "Get rid of the magic paint. I'm a political figure. I can't afford to miss any appearances because the King of the Dragons thinks I'm coming down with a strange strain of Dragon Flu."

"I told you, I can't," Sarah sighed. (The splotch of color across Jareth's face switched from blue to lilac rather subtly.)

"My magic can't do anything against it. You're the only one who can."

"Look, I don't know how I did it," Sarah burst out, standing up and stalking toward the fireplace. "It was just a whim, a joke, a game."

"I'm used to winning games," Jareth commented.

"That may be so but the oubliette, that was a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Perhaps," he replied noncommittally. "But you were the one to mar my perfect looks, were you not?"

"Oh, is the Goblin King a little vain? I hadn't noticed how self-absorbed you were," Sarah stated sarcastically, gesturing lightly to the life-size portrait of the Goblin King over the fireplace. "Maybe I could just alter the picture. I bet I could manage that…"

"No, that will not be necessary," Jareth said as he caught her wrist. "Besides, I don't think you could do anything more tonight anyway."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you've only been here for a few days...I didn't even know when the magic would begin to affect you. Again you have surprised me but I imagine that you've used up your reserves for the time being."

"Wait, what else does 'the magic beginning to affect me' entail, here?"

"Immortality eventually, a bit of magic, crooked nose—"

"What?" Sarah shot out, confused.

"Not really, of course. But the green skin and warts complete with the drab black dress may be inevitable…" he continued, a smirk across his features.

Despite herself, a smile tugged at the corners of Sarah's mouth. "As long as I get a broomstick to fly on, I suppose I could put up with that…"

"Sorry, we only have mops."

"Is that so?"

"Unless you want a Harfbeck," Jareth added thoughtfully.

"What in the world is a Harfbeck?"

"You mean 'what in the Underground,' I believe," he replied cheekily.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Fine. What in the Underground is a Harfbeck?"

"Oh, they're about this long by this wide," he gestured with his hands. "And they have a mouth about the size of your head and this strange yellowish-brown wrinkled skin. They eat a lot of the garbage in the streets, makes the roads more aesthetically pleasing and a fine meal for them, I understand."

"Uh huh," Sarah responded slowly. "Why on earth would I want to fly on one of those?"

"You wouldn't."

"Then why on earth did you bring it up?"

"Again, we're not exactly on Earth," he teased, wagging a finger.

"Fine. Why in the Underground did you bring it up?"

"You seemed interested in cleaning supplies for some reason."

Sarah sighed. "Okay, I've had enough. I'm going to bed. Could you please turn my hair back?"

"Since you've asked nicely, I'll meet you halfway," he said through a malicious grin. With a twist of his wrist, he flung the crystal at her. After reflexively flinching, Sarah walked over to a large mirror on the right of the fireplace. True to his word, the Goblin King had met her halfway: the left side of her head was still hot pink with random spikes jutting out but the other half was her smooth dark hair again.

"That's almost worse," she had to laugh at herself.

"I could change it back if—"

"No! It's alright!" Sarah interrupted.

"I didn't think the pink looked so bad," Jareth purred next to her ear as he fingered a few strands of pink.

Slightly uncomfortable, Sarah rebuked, "I do. You shouldn't mess up a girl's hair, Jareth. _That's_ cruel." She bit her lip in thought for a moment. "I wonder…no, you're too dignified for me to ruffle your hair. It would just seem wrong."

Jareth arched an eyebrow, still awfully close. "What do you mean?"

Sarah smirked lightly. "This." She took both hands and mussed the Goblin King's wild hair. He stepped back quickly, surprised. Sarah laughed lightly. "Well, you did ask." She took a moment and looked at him pensively. "You know what? I think I smoothed it down more than mussed it up." She smiled again. "Trust Jareth to ruin the fun in that one."

He returned her grin with another patented Goblin King smirk. "Perhaps I will turn it all back to pink."

"You most certainly will not!"

"Dear me, a command from my own subject? This will not do at all. Pink it is." He waved his hand and her hair resumed the shocking shade of hot pink.

Sarah heaved another frustrated sigh but was too tired to fight much more. "Fine, I'm really going to bed this time. I'll try to conjure some hair dye tomorrow or something," she muttered.

"I trust you save your magic to undo this first," he gestured vaguely to the spot (a shade to rival Sarah's hair and slowly shifting to an unnatural orange) across his features. "Then your other problem would solve itself, now wouldn't it?"

"Perhaps," she yawned, slowly making her way toward the door. "I wouldn't exactly call you predictable, Jareth."

"But I am a man of my word," he pointed out.

"Alright, but for how long would you leave my hair the proper color? You can still be honest but adhere to your own terms, however unfair it may be."

"I still keep my word."

With all the grace of a goat on roller skates over a sheet of ice, a goblin burst through the door (which nearly smacked right into Sarah). "Ah, your majesty—" it froze for a moment then resumed in a smaller tone, "AH! I forgot to knock!" Before Jareth could say anything, the creature dashed to the door and yanked it shut. It rapped sharply on the other side before bursting in again, nearly colliding with the same table. "Your majesty!"

Jareth sighed, mildly grateful that it was one of his smarter goblins, "yes?"

"Permission to speak?"

"Yes, yes speak."

"Permission to relay a message?"

"Yes, relay it."

"Permission to—"

"Give me the damn message," Jareth growled, his patience thinning rapidly. Sarah watched the discussion with interest.

"Ah, uh, yes Sire." The goblin bowed deeply all the same. "Rease from the Eastern province claims that there has been another strange disturbance in his jurisdiction. He asks for your judgement in the matter."

"That's the fourth this week," Jareth muttered to himself.

"What's going on, Jareth?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out, Sarah," Jareth replied, all hints of the earlier playfulness gone. "Something has been disturbing my kingdom for quite some time now. The other kingdoms of the Underground have reported similar issues but not near as many. Something is very wrong."

"Is there anything I can do?"

The corners of his mouth quirked slightly at her concern. "Perhaps there will be, if you can control your magic enough to be useful." Sarah mock-glared at Jareth and tried to ignore the stares of the little goblin who was either amazed by her hair color or her familiarity with his king.

To the goblin Jareth ordered, "Send a message that I shall see to it myself tomorrow morning."

"Yes, your majesty." He bowed deeply again, his large nose nearly scraping the floor. When he rose, he took a good look at his king. "Permission to ask a question, sir?"

Jareth sighed irritably, "I suppose."

"What happened to your—"

"OUT!" Jareth bellowed, certain as to where the question was heading. The poor creature scurried from the room fast as its little legs would allow.

* * *

_And there we have it. Any guesses to the nature of the disturbances? Now a more important question: what shade will Jareth's face turn next? _

_**Love it or hate it, please let me know!** (any comments or ideas are more than welcome)_

_Happy Everything!_


	3. Road Trippin'

_Hey all. I had some random free time and filled it with some random writing so here we go. No idea when next update'll be but many thanks to those who've reviewed! _

_Disclaimer: Not mine, we know this. Kudos to Henson & Co. _

* * *

Hunched over, Sarah walked in perfunctory march yawning occasionally. It seemed as though she had finally made it to her bed only to be yanked out a few minutes later. To her surprise, the path Jareth led was to some sort of stable and honest-to-God horses stood patiently in their stalls. She started to complain about having little equestrian experience but Jareth nearly threw her on top of one before mounting his own, grinning lightly at her squawk of protest. At least her hair was back to its rich brown though the hairstyle was definitely tweaked in a manner Sarah knew that no one else but Jareth and a handful of 80's bands could pull off (and she was neither).

Trying to will her eyes to stay open while squirming to keep her balance in a saddle was far from her idea of fun. "Jareth, why do I have to go, too?" Sarah asked, trying not to cringe as she noted that she sounded like an eight-year-old.

"You should be grateful. Few creatures are graced with my company for so long. Besides, not only do you still need to get used to the Underground but you still have to get rid of this," he gestured to his face, the spot changing slowly from brown to black then a deep violet. "And it's rude to leave one's guests."

"Look," Sarah said, "It's not that this hasn't been fun for imprisonment but can't you just send me home? A vacation is one thing but I really should be getting back. I have a life there. Toby didn't say the right words anyway and you know it."

Jareth said nothing and Sarah wished that she hadn't, her lack of sleep making coherent thought difficult.

"The prospect of magic and getting to see my friends everyday is a wonderful thing but I have to go home eventually."

"You're here now. I will not transport you back. If and only if your magic gets strong enough to shift between realms will you go home, this is rare even among the natives." He turned to face her with a snarky grin. "I'm afraid this is your home. Why not enjoy it?"

"I'd enjoy it much more if I had some coffee," she grumbled.

Jareth laughed. He twisted his wrist simply and tossed Sarah a crystal that shifted into a thermos as she fumbled trying to catch it. A goblin snatched it up for her and jumped as high as his stumpy little legs would allow trying to return it to her in a pathetically cute manner. Sarah nearly toppled over as she bent down to take it from his outstretched hands.

"Thanks," Sarah replied, honestly grateful. She took a sip and glanced up at Jareth's face as he gauged her reaction…and coughed to cover a laugh when the vermillion spot shifted to cerulean.

A few minutes later, after the caffeine started buzzing in Sarah's bloodstream, Sarah turned to Jareth. "So where are we going anyway?"

"I'd tell you where but it is much more fun to see you fret about the matter." Sarah rolled her eyes and didn't give him the satisfaction, biting down protests. "Fine. We're heading east to talk with the elves."

"Elves? Real elves?" Sarah asked eagerly.

Jareth raised a curious eyebrow. "Yes…" he drew out warily.

Sarah's gushing was cut (thankfully) short before it began when an object fell from the sky. The mysterious black thing made an impressive mini-explosion, scattering bits of black plastic and shards of all sorts of colors in all directions. The train halted.

"What the hell was that?"

Jareth leaned in to investigate (the spot shifting from Barbie pink to mashed peas green). "I've seen this before. This is part of the problem we're on our way to discuss."

Sarah slid off of the saddle and wobbled a few steps over. "Oh. Emm. Gee. It's a laptop."

"A what?"

"It's a computer, a smaller one."

Jareth still didn't fully understand, as was clear by his perplexed look (and the spot switched to a royal purple ever so slowly).

"It's a machine, Jareth. Quite popular Aboveground."

"I see. And what is it doing here?"

"The thing just fell from the sky. How am I supposed to know?"

As if to reply, the screen flickered a brief image of a Microsoft Word document with the black letters standing firmly against a white background before a strange liquid oozed from the screen and it blanked out for all eternity. A ghost of a voice wove itself in the air around them: "_Take that, you damn essay_!"

Sarah's brows furrowed in confusion. "Have all the 'disturbances' been like this?"

"All of a similar nature, yes. The objects have varied on some accords. But the main problem—"

"—Besides getting clocked in the head on some random Tuesday?"

"—Yes, besides that, an incident like this is enough to send the goblins into a tizzy for the next four days. Can you imagine comforting a hysterical goblin who is quite certain that the sky is falling?"

After noticing the panic already spreading among the goblins of their train, she shrugged and made a gallant effort to hop back on the horse…until a small hoard of goblins nearly shoved her over once or twice in their zealous attempt to help. Jareth merely watched, amusement etched on his face.

"Thanks for your help, Jareth," Sarah grumbled sarcastically.

He smirked. "I gave you coffee, what more do you want? Here." Jareth tossed her a crystal. "Work on the movements. Perhaps you'll figure out a way to remove this," he gestured to his face, "Before we arrive. I'd rather not try to explain it."

Sarah gave a snort. "You're not helping your case. I'd kind of like to see that."

"And then you'll explain why your hair is pink?"

"Don't you dare change it back."

"Didn't we go over this last time? I'm quite rebellious, Sarah. I don't care to be ordered about."

"Alright, alright," Sarah conceded, throwing her arms over her head just in case. "I'll give it another whack."

The horses apparently knew where they were going much better than Sarah did as Jareth leaned over again and again to offer his advice (in varying tones of playfully patronizing, honestly helpful and all in between) yet the small band continued onward. Much to Jareth's chagrin, the spot had yet to disappear and now had a new layer to top of it that changed to new colors just as frequently. Jareth took what he could get though because Sarah's next effort allowed the spots to change to his skin tone every other other color switch (not that burnt sienna wasn't a flattering color for him, especially mixed with a deep sage). Since Sarah was giggling far too much to really make another worthwhile effort, Jareth practically sulked (though kings certainly didn't sulk) with a sour expression etched on his face.

Thankfully for everyone's mood (since Jareth had a particular pleasure in sharing his mood with his subjects), they soon reached the gates in front of spectacular home with elegant fountains and trimmed hedges…that were apparently animals of their own sort that moved about the yard to their own whims. The courtyard, though marvelous, was still overshadowed by the elegant building it surrounded. It was magnificently tall but the stone seemed to have a flow all of its own (though when she rapped on the rock with her knuckles, it was certainly solid enough). Pillars of the flowing pale stone held up a roof with many intricate carvings depicting all sorts of heroic scenes along its edges.

"Astounding, isn't it?" Jareth commented dryly.

Sarah mumbled something that sounded like an affirmative.

"Welcome Jareth," a figure with outstretched arms spoke from the doorway that had blended so smoothly into the wall moments before.

"A pleasure, my friend. Please, allow me to introduce Sarah. Sarah, this is Gremalkin, leader of the elves. Rease would be his son."

Not entirely sure what to do, Sarah dipped into a small curtsey while Jareth and Gremalkin shared an amused look though neither said anything.

"I have heard about you, Sarah. Wonderful to meet you at last."

Sarah raised her head and bit back a gasp. Elves were supposed to be beautiful, she'd always thought…either that or the sort that made shoes in the middle of the night without being seen. The "man" in front of her had stiff hair pulled back into a ponytail with pointed ears (at least) and pointed features overall, ultimately making him look more malicious than lovely. His fully black eyes glinted strangely as he flashed a grin with pointed teeth. He was short, in a stooped way, much like a gnarled tree complete with an odd tint to his skin and hair that suggested as much.

She recovered herself quickly. "Your home is lovely."

Gremalkin grinned again and Sarah held back a shudder. "My people take great pride in craftsmanship. If it came from nature, we seek to master it."

Having no response for that declaration, Sarah only nodded politely.

Gremalkin's smile faded as he continued, turning to Jareth: "That is why I've asked for your help. There is nothing natural about these disturbances."

"I'm not sure if I know any more about this than you but by happy chance, Sarah has recognized one of the strange objects."

Hope (somehow) sparked in Gremalkin's eyes. "Truly?"

Sarah nodded and Gremalkin barked a rather odd laugh with a strange heh hehehehe. "You are both most welcome. Come on inside then." He gestured gallantly first to Sarah who followed as she was bid. With an odd waxy hand he stopped Jareth at the door.

"Jareth, are you coming down with some sort of dragon flu?" he asked in real concern.

Sarah snorted as Jareth shot her a glare.

"It's a long story," he drawled, obviously tweaked.

"Well, I do believe we have some time to discuss it. I must say though that magenta is quite an interesting color mixed with chartreuse. Oh there it goes back to your pasty skin again. I was quite certain it was the light at first. Just because we're in the Underground doesn't mean you can't find a little bit of sun every now and again."

Sarah giggled at Gremalkin's offhanded teasing but Jareth only raised an eyebrow. Gremalkin's face shifted from feigned innocence to another outright and malevolent-looking grin.

"Come on now. Just frustrated that you can't threaten me with the bog of eternal stench?" He turned to Sarah, "It's his favorite threat, you know."

Sarah nodded. "I know. Works quite well on the goblins."

"Most everything works well on the goblins so long as it doesn't contain words with too many syllables." Gremalkin suddenly looked quite confused. "Why has your hair turned pink?"

Sarah's hand instantly flew to her head as snatched a lock and pulled it down in front of her eyes. Though the shade wasn't quite as shocking as it had been before, it was decidedly pink.

"I bet I could add another spot to your face, Jareth. A nice black and blue one that won't change colors," she mentioned with false sweetness.

Gremalkin gave another creepy laugh. "I like this one, Jareth. She's got a lot of spunk. I understand your obsession."

Jareth was about to say something but realized that it probably wouldn't have helped matters and wisely decided against it, shaking his head. Sarah raised a questioning eyebrow.

Gremalkin pressed his hands together, ultimately generating a sound like a branch creaking in the wind. "Well, then, we'll have something to eat and get down to business."

He turned and headed back inside with a smooth, almost slithering walk.

"One of these days, I might just have to toss one of you in the bog of eternal stench just to keep you in line," Jareth tossed out.

Sarah laughed. "You could try." She sobered, "This is all really odd."

"Seldom a dull moment in the Underground but dull is all relative, I suppose. Some folk get used to mayhem and magic blowing up all around them."

"Will you _please_ change my hair back?"

"After you threatened to punch me?" She merely glared back with her arms crossed.

"Alright, I suppose," he laughed, swishing one hand.

After Sarah checked to make sure he did just as he'd claimed, she slipped her arm in his. "Will you escort me?"

A real smile stretched across Jareth's face. "My pleasure," he purred, leading her down the hallway.

* * *

**Authoress Rambling: **That voice echoing across the distance after the smashed computer, definitely me. I'm sure we've all been there. This fic is basically just for fun when I'm in kind of a silly mood so I'm sorry if updates are disgustingly few and far between, especially with this next term here. Updates should be more regular with "Power Struggle" if you actually like my style. ;) But hey, thanks for reading!

Votes for colors on Jareth's face?

And as always, **_Love it or hate it, Please let me know!_**


End file.
